Christmas With Percabeth
by Percabeth.Keeper
Summary: Watch Percabeth and their kids celebrate Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Raven here!**

"Owen! Come and do the calendar! It's your turn" Percy called.

"Okay, Dad! Just a second…..." came his reply. Percy smiled at this. He loved being a father, it _was_ sometimes annoying, but still, kids who follow your every step is just an absolute treat. As he waited for his 10-year-old son to come downstairs, he watched his beautiful wife walk down the stairs with a cup of steaming coffee.

"Morning, Wise Girl. Wanna make crepes for the kids with me? I know you like to..." Percy wiggled his eyebrows. Annabeth rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I'm pregnant, Seaweed Brain, do you think I want to bend over?"

"No…"

"Exactly. So, no. Make them yourself if you really want to make crepes."

Percy didn't get why Annabeth was acting a tiny bit rude.

"Are you okay, Annabeth?" he asked softly as he put his arms out, waiting for her to fall into them.

"No." Annabeth walked forward and fell into his arms. She started sobbing silently in his arms. "I hate being pregnant. I always have the worst experiences with pregnancies."

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry, princess. We have four beautiful and healthy children, and about to have five, what are you fretting for?"

"Because being pregnant isn't the easiest thing, Percy." Annabeth said, suddenly pulling away from him. "You don't get it because you've never been pregnant, and will never be, but just to let you know, its not easy."

"Calm down, get a hold of your emotions and take deep breaths." Percy said. Annabeth obeyed and took deep breaths.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Ava shouted as she bounced down the stairs.

"Hey, Monkey! Did you have a good night sleep?" Percy asked.

"Yup!" the 7-year-old exclaimed.

"Well, that's good. Mommy's not feeling good because little Jackson is making it uncomfortable, so do you want to help me make crepes for your sisters and brother and of course you?" Percy asked.

"Yes!" little Ava said.

"Um, Percy" Annabeth tapped Percy's shoulder "Hailey's at Natalie's house, and Hannah's at Emily's house."

"Oh, wait, really? OHHHHH! Yeah! You're right!" Percy said.

 _He really is a Seaweed Brain._ Annabeth thought.

 **Hope you liked that! Go check out my other stories! ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

 **So I just wanted to explain that when I went back to read over the last chapter, I realized that I couldn't name the baby Jackson, because then he name would be Jackson Jackson, which is kind of weird. So I changed his name to Wayne, and I hope you like it!**

 **AnnabethCj**

 **ViktorSweden00**

 **anahfonte**

 **jimmy gr33nj3ans**

 **timrocks99**

 **FanGirlForever19**

 **nuinui**

 **FictionChic18**

 **Thank you so much for following and favoriting!**

 **Now, onto the story!**

 **Wait, sorry! I forgot to tell you! It's a little bit short because it's just a fill in chapter. Kapeesh?**

Around noon, Hailey and Hannah came back from their friends' houses and they could finally start getting ready for Christmas. It was December 15th and there were only ten more days before Christmas.

Annabeth POV

I am sooo excited and nervous for Christmas at the same time. For Hannah, Percy and I were getting her a diamond ring that turns into a sword. For Hailey, Leo's making us a pearl bracelet that turns into bow and arrow for her. For Owen, we're getting him a ice leather wallet with his initials engraved in it. For Ava, we're going to get her a Barbie doll and a doll house. I'm getting Percy a pass to go to the awesome massage place we love.

Nobody's POV

"Come on, Mommy! Let's get the decorations out already!" Ava shouted, flashing a missing tooth grin.

"Calm down, Av. Mommy's not feeling good, okay? Let's go and play for a little bit until Mommy feels good again, okay?" Owen said. Annabeth smiled at him thankfully. She was 9 months pregnant, and it was beginning to get hard to find a comfortable pose.

"Hey, what're you guys doing?" Percy strolled into the tv room.

"Just talking, Ava wants to put up the Christmas decorations now. Do you want to do it? I'm just not that comfortable right now." Annabeth groaned and smiled at the same time as Wayne kicked her.

"Ow, Wayne just kicked me." Annabeth muttered. She inwardly was getting very nervous. This kick was very different. It was stronger and more solid.

Suddenly, put of the blue, she had a cramp on the side of her stomach. But she quickly relaxed as it slowly faded away.

Then, she slowly faded into unconsciousness.

 **Scary! K,**

 **REVIEW LIKE** ** _CRAZY_** ** _PEOPLE_** **! REMEMBER, THE THREE RS: REVIEW, REVIEW AND OF COURSE, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update! Aka, so sorry for not updating for over a year. Things have just been hectic.**

 **Anyways, Thanks to these people who reviewed! They mean the world to me!**

 **JacksonStormBringer: Thank you! I like to know that people enjoy my story!**

 **Guest: I am right now!**

 **Antoine Hurtubise: Thank you! Well, here it is! I hope you like it!**

 **a witch in pink: Haha, obviously I failed your request, as I haven't updated but here it is!**

 **ElizaFreakingHamilton: Haha, thanks! I'm going!**

 **Guest: You are going to find out as soon as you scroll down.**

* * *

December 23nd

"Hey. Annabeth. It's okay. You're okay. Just wake up." Someone said. Something was clinging onto her left hand. She really did try to wake up. She really did. But whenever she opened her eyes, the whole world was blinding light.

"Oh. It's okay, go back to sleep." The same person said.

Finally, after a really long time, Annabeth could open her eyes without the blinding light. Something-rather, _someone_ \- was clinging onto her hand. Annabeth glanced over, and saw a Percy, but a very worried and scared Percy. He was holding her hand, with his chin resting on the left of their clasped hands. Percy's cheeks were sunken in, his black hair oily and flat, and worst of all, when Percy opened his eyes, his beautiful sea green eyes were a dull green from the lack of sleep.

"Wise Girl! You're awake!" Percy said, but as soon as he finished 'awake', doctors came in, and pushed Percy out of the way.

"We need to check that she is okay before you talk to her!" One of the doctors said, another checking her heartbeat monitor, and another checking something else.

"Okay." Percy reluctantly sat down on one of the couches facing Annabeth's hospital bed, and called his mom.

"Wait! Where's Wayne?" Annabeth cried.

"Oh, it's okay, he's home with my mom at our house." Percy said, lifting the phone away from his ear for a second. Annabeth sighed of relief. Her little baby was okay.

The doctors did a few tests, and after a few hours, they deemed Annabeth okay to leave the hospital.

* * *

"Mommy's awake!" Sally said to the four kids, and went over to Wayne's crib. "Waynie, your mommy's awake! You'll finally get to see her!"

"Really?" Hailey and Hannah both said. The thirteen year olds just turned thirteen a few days ago, but they didn't want to celebrate without their mom. None of the kids were going to school, and while they could do whatever they wanted with only their grandmother around, they just watched TV, to distract them from the fact that their mom was in the hospital.

"Yay!" Ava said, and jumped onto Owen's back. The ten-year old bounced her around, and she shrieked with joy.

A few hours later, Sally got the update that Percy and Annabeth were in the car coming home.

All four children gathered outside to welcome their mom back home, and Sally was holding Wayne, so that Annabeth could meet her newborn, because Sally thought that she didn't want to waste a second climbing the stairs, when she had already waited 2 weeks to meet her newborn.

Then, Percy and Annabeth pulled up, and the children were so happy to see their mom, but also their dad, because he was always there at the hospital with Annabeth.

"Mom!" Owen shouted, and ran over to give his mom a huge, but a light one, because he knew that she just came from the hospital. Owen looked like a carbon copy of Annabeth, but a boy, so he was more a momma's boy. The other children waited in a line to hug their parents, and when Sally came over with Wayne, Annabeth teared up.

"Waynie, you're so beautiful." Annabeth murmured. Wayne was beautiful, with his thin brown hair slightly covering his head, and his green eyes that were surrounded with grey spikes. Sally passed Wayne over to Annabeth, and she kissed her baby on the forehead.

Meanwhile, Ava hugged Percy super tight, because she was a girl version of Percy, so she was a daddy's girl. The 32-year-old gladly hugged his daughter back.

Hannah came over to Owen, where they shared the same blonde hair, but Hannah's eyes were sea green, like her dad. Owen and Hannah watched their family hug one another, with their grandmother.

It's was becoming late though, so they all went inside the house, made some hot chocolate for the kids, and Sally had already made dinner, so they ate her wonderful mac and cheese, and then, of course, her signature blue cookies.

"Yum," Hailey sighed, brushing a mischievous piece of black hair away from her grey eyes.

Annabeth looked at her amazing family, and told herself how lucky she was to have them.

* * *

"Hey Percy?" Annabeth asked her husband. They were lying in bed, they had already tucked in their four kids, and Sally was sleeping in their guest room. Wayne was in his crib across from their bed, where there were around 9 pacifiers, a trick Sally had learned kept Wayne asleep for almost 5 hours, because if he lost a pacifier, he could just reach out and grab one.

"Yeah?"

"How long was I in that coma?" Annabeth hadn't wanted to bring up the topic in front of her kids, so she chose this time to ask.

"About 2 weeks."

"So that's how old Wayne is?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. And Leo is almost finished with Hailey's bracelet."

"Great." Annabeth responded.

* * *

How was that? Sorry for not updating!

Thanks for reading!

Raven


End file.
